Tirek' Revenge and the Best Wedding of Them All
by Lord Ashwood the 42nd
Summary: Ash and Twilight are finally getting married, But the evil Lord Tirek as escaped and plans to steal all of the magic. Can Twilight, Ash and their friends stop him or will Tirek end ponykind as we know it!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

It as been eight moons since Ash' proposal to Twilight but now the wedding was only days away. Everypony and I mean everypony was ecstatic over the whole thing. From the simple ponies to Princesses themselves were helping the wedding along. But a minor issue had accrued in Euros; the continent across the sea east of Equestria. Esponia and Hetalia (Think about it ^W^) had some small disagreement and wanted Equestria to settle it in the Crystal Empire. That's were our story begins...

Twilight waited outside to chamber doors pacing. Then the door opened and six ponies stepped out. Four she knew well but the other two were strangers to her. One from Esponia was tall green earth pony with a mane of dark green and yellow. He wore a large wooly hat and he had a huge brown coat that covered his entire body. The other pony from Hetalia was about her size. He was a cream color unicorn with brown hair. His clothes were blue military coat over his front. But the strangest things about him were a single hair that collided at the end and his cutie mark. She had never seen a cutie mark like his. A white flag of surrender behind a plate of pasta. (XD)

"Princess Twilight," said the pony from Esponia "Thank you for your understanding that these meetings be kept to need to know bases."

"You were just complaining that Hetalia runs though your country to get to Gerponia!" Ash and Luna scolded. Celestia chuckled under her breathe and Cadence rolled her eye indifferently. The Estonia pony went red with embarrassment and anger and stormed out with the Hetalian pony following happily behind. Twilight watch them go still feeling left out.

"Hey," Ash coming over to her "Don't dread on this. You still have a wedding to look forward to." he beamed

She blushed lightly. "And I cant wait to marry you. But I feel like I haven't been a real princess."

"In what way?" Cadence asked

"I mean Princess Celestia raises and lowers the sun plus she is the head of Equestria. Princess Luna controls the moon and she is the voice of Justice. Princess Cadence protects the Crystal Empire. Ash, you change all of Equestria. You gave the common pony the hope that they can be strong and courageous even without royal help from us. You also balance power so everypony can have a voice; heck you are their voice and make their own choices. You are the Aura Guardian of Equestria. But all I've done is smile and wave."

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

It isn't that I'm ungrateful

For all the things that I've earned,

For all the journeys I have taken,

All the lessons that I have learned

But I wonder where I'm going now,

What my role is meant to be

I don't know how to travel To a future that I can't see

I have my wings, I wear this crown I'm a princess, this is true

But it's still unclear to me

Just what I am meant to do

I wanna have a purpose

Wanna do all that I can

I wanna make a contribution I want to be a part of the plan

 **[Princess Celestia]**

Your destiny's uncertain

And that's sometimes hard to take

But it will become much clearer

With every new choice you make

 **[Princess Luna]**

Patience is never easy

I understand wanting more

I know how hard it is to wait

To spread out your wings and soar

 **[Princess Cadance]**

But you stand here for a reason

You're gifted and you are strong

That crown is upon your head because

You belong

 **[Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance]**

Know that your time is coming soon

As the sun rises, so does the moon

As love finds a place in every heart

You are a princess; you'll play your part

 **[Princess Luna]**

We understand you wanting more

A chance to shine, a chance to soar

 **[Princess Cadance]**

Soon will come the day it turns around

 **[Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance]**

Know that your time is coming soon

As the sun rises, so does the moon

As love finds a place in every heart

You are a princess; you'll play your part

 **[Princess Celestia]**

You are a princess; you'll play your part

(Song over)

"Your time will come." Celestia said softly and with that Celestia, Luna, and Cadence left Ash and Twilight alone.

"Just a few more days huh?" he spoke after a long pause.

"Yeah, a few more days" she took her engagement ring on her horn to gaze at it again. The ring had a 4.0 karat diamond the turned bluish-green in the day and purple in the night. It also had six smaller gems each a different color to match their friends elements. To her it was worth more than world itself. "I have a song too for you" he said and sat down with her in his arms.

Maren Ord - Shining Time Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Every now and then  
There appears a sign  
That points just 'round the bend  
To a place you'll find

Covered in clover  
The magic comes over you  
Showing up right on time

This is your shining time

Climbing through stars to your own cloud nine  
Soft strokes of lightning  
Paint the sky's brightening  
Over your shining time

Feel the golden sun  
And your heart will soar  
Moving all at once  
You've been here before

Wandering through stories  
Of your childhood memories  
Calling you back once more

This is your shining time

Climbing through stars to your own cloud nine  
Warm cozy places  
Welcoming faces  
Greet you in shining time

Climb aboard, we'll take a magic journey Wondrous worlds await you down the line

All you need  
To get you there  
Is a ticket in your hand  
Time's up  
Hold on tight

This is your shining time

Climbing through stars to your own cloud nine  
It's always with you  
If you can just see through  
Into your shining time

(Song over)

"You see you will have your shining time. And when you do I will be there with you." he whispered into her sleep

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart hope to fly and stick a cupcake in my eye."

Twilight smiled in her sleep hearing every word and loving the idiot now holding her.

 _Somewhere in Equestria_

A unicorn pony was heading home down a dark ally until he bumped into a clocked figure.

"Oops. Sorry about that friend." he said kindly

"Is he friend or is he foe the pony one wonders?" said the cloaked figure in a raspy sort of voice. "I assure you I am no friend. I have returned to take my revenge." he open his mouth wide and began to drain the magic out of young pony.

"And will have what was rightfully mine long ago."

The young stallion fell as his magic left him and could only what in horror as the figure grew and his yellow eyes beamed with power.

"NO!" Celestia cried as she sat up in her bed.

"He as come back. And on my brother's and faithful students wedding." she cringed as her imagination taunted her 'with what' is and 'what now's.

"God only knows how this will end."

 ** _Ok here is my new story and at the end of ths story will kick off my original story idea. Ask any questions you my want answered in the reveiw box or PM me._**

 ** _See ya next time_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Early the next morning Celestia called forth the other royals back to discuss what she had see. She pulled out a book and showed the others

"His name is Terik. A long time ago he and his Scorpin came from a distant land bent on stealing Equestrian magic. But Scorpin came to appreciate how we lived here in Equestria, he even befriended a young Star Swirl. He tried to reason with Terik but to no avail. Finally Scorpin came to us and told of Terik's plans and was quickly defeated and sent to Tartarus. Scorpin left to return home."

"But how did he escape?" Twilight asked

"Remember a few weeks ago when Cyprus left his post of the gates of Tartarus" Celestia continued "I beleive that he escaped during that time but only now does he have the strength to steal magic."

"He must be stopped at once!" Luna added

"And I know the ponies who can stop him" Cadence chimed

Twilight smiled but it quickly faded

"I am afraid that I must call on another to help; Discord." Celestia said sternly causing everypony to gasp in shock "He can find Terik faster with his powers and it keeps a public panic to a minimum."

The other ponies had worried faces but Ash stared hard at Celestia. "So we are suppose to wait on the side-lines."

"It keeps us out off the way and Terik doesn't know that Discord as been reformed."

"But we just let Terik walk around draining magic out of unaware ponies?!" Ash said raising his voice.

"We have to be patient Ashton!" Celestia raising her voice "Equestria hangs in the balance."

"You think I don't know that." The other ponies wanted to stop the arguing but were to afraid to do so.

"We need a greater response than that!"

"Please Ashton just my judgement I take everypony safety into consideration" But that made Ash snap.

"Did you think of that when you visited the other Equestria?!" Princess Celestia tightened her teeth but said nothing "Did you consider us when you left us for him!?" Nothing "You didn't consider Twilight's thoughts when the changelings invaded!" Now Celestia was trembling slightly and her mane cover her eyes but the tension was growing to the choking point. "Did you start to consider anyponies safety before or after you abandoned your SISTER!?"

'Snap'.

"AUGGH!" Celestia' roared in fury and lifter her forward legs to slam down on ash but he was ready and mimicked her moves. But as the two alicorns collided together their power lashed out. All the windows were shattered, the table was overturned, crystal shards broke from the ceiling and walls, and the floor around the two alicorns had a crater like creaks in the floor. Twilight, Luna, and Cadence came out from behind the table shocked by the siblings actions. As they drew closer, they still could feel the energy sparking off them. Ash and Celestia were hoof to hoof and foreheads plastered against one another, teeth grinding. Neither one letting up or saying a word.

'Drip'

'Drip'

'Drip, drip'

Tears fell from Celestia unseen eyes and Ash unclenched his teeth but still kept his hard stare.

"What, would you have me do?"

Ash said nothing

"I had to banish my own sister because I was blind to her feelings and wants. I didn't listen to my most faithful student because I thought she was being paranoid. I couldnt save you from when the changelings took you away." more tears now flowing from her eyes "I was willing to give up Equestria to be with the colt I love. But in the end I lost him forever."

Celestia raised her head to look at Ash square in the eye. "So tell me Ash Ketchum, how to defeat Terik!" she screamed into his face, her face shaking with emotion. Again Ash said nothing for a moment but pull his sister into a tight embrace.

"Let us help you"

Celestia burst into tears and hugged her brother as if he was an anchor in her storm of emotions. The other princess stepped in and held each other in a tight embrace. After a few minutes Celestia had calmed down.

"Thank you everypony." She turned back to Ash.

"What are your orders, Prince Ashton?"

"We will send Discord and a friend of mine Shadow to track down Terik. Shadow helped me out of a tight spot in Vanhoofer. In the mean time we will call out every pony in the army and reserves to protect the major cities across the land. To avoid panic we will call it a training exercise on locating monster attacks and protecting the cities." Ash

"What about the Wedding?" Twilight asked

Ash smiled "It will continue as plan at the library."

She smiled and they shared a hug. So the royal company split up. Ash and Twilight would head back to Ponyville while the rest would head to Canterlot.

Meanwhile in Ponyville our favorite Pokemon were waiting at Fluttershy's cottage waiting on some happy news.

"Well as far as I can tell your eggs look very health and might hatch in a few days or so." Fluttershy smiled

Gardevoir picked up a blue egg with three green zig-zag stripes across it' middle. Lucario picked up the other egg a white egg with one solid blue stripe across it. The two became a couple not long after they had returned to Equestria from the human world.

'Isnt this wonderful dear,' Gardevoir said telepathically 'if we are luck they may hatch on Twilight' and Ash' wedding day.'

'Yeah' Lucario muttered still recovering over the fact that he would be come a father soon. They said thank you to Fluttershy and headed back to town. As they entered town they could see all the preparations for the wedding getting finalized. Pinkie Pie and Applejack were finishing up the alter and the party. Rainbow Dash was perfecting her sonic rainboom. Rarity was nowhere to be seen but she was probly finishing up Twilight's wedding gown.

Applejack trotted up to them "Welcome back Lucario, Gardevoir how did thecheck up go?"

'Very well thank you very much.' Gardevoir replied 'They will be ready to hatch any day now.' Just then Rarity came around the corner.

"Does any pony know when Ash and Twilight will be back?"

"They said that they will return on the 5:00 train today." Applejack said

Gardevoir took both eggs and went into the library while Lucario waited with the others.

"I will never understand that two creature that have every evidence to be mammals lay eggs."

"Maybe they're part platypus" Pinkie thought out loud but Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Is it just me or does it seem when ever something big happens a certain so called 'Friend' of ours always doesn't turn up." Rainbow Dash lashed out while moving a cloud.

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?"

Rainbow Dash looked up and to see Discord sitting on the cloud in a Marry Poppins getup.

 _ **I will admit wedding scenery isn't my best work.**_

 _ **read and review**_


	3. Chapter 3

TR ch 3

Discord looked down at Rainbow Dash.

"You know it's polite to asked before taking one's cloud."

Rainbow smiled cheekily "Oh I so sorry Discord" she turned but kicked the cloud making it disappear. "But your service has been canceled!"

Discord signed opened his umbrella and floated safely down.

Applejack stomped right up to him "And where in tarnation have you been?!"

"I have been struggling over the hardest task I even taken." he said dramatically

"What? Helping us?" Rainbow Dash snorted

Discord glared at the pegasus "No, I have been struggling over what to give Twilight and Ash as a wedding present. Don't you all have wedding gifts?"

Rarity smirked "Oh I had mine planned and ready not a moon after Ash proposed. I made a one of a kind evening dress for Twilight and a new casual suit for Ash."

"I am building Ash a mini-party canon so he can have it onboard his train." Smiled Pinkie "And for Twilight I made a list of all the new cake recipes I haven't made yet."

Discord rolled his eyes and they fell on Applejack. She chuckled slightly "Well, I have been saving a 100 year old Hard Apple Cider that I think Ash and Twilight will enjoy."

"Did somepony say Cider?" Rainbow Dash but her answer was a face full of AJ's hoof. "I said Ash, NOT DASH!"

"And YOU Fluttershy?" Discord smiled at her

"I built them a baby crib."

"A WHATTT!?" everypony cried

"A baby crib. When it comes time for Ash and Twilight to have a baby they have a place for him or her to sleep." she answered

"Awwww.." went everypony getting a image of a cute baby in it's crib.

Discord perked up "I've got it!" and he teleported all of them to the tree of harmony.

"I have noticed that Twilight has not opened this little chest yet?"

Rainbow Dash stared at him "Yeah so?"

"So what if whatever is inside my prove Twilight's royal worth. She has been down on herself for not being in the game as it were."

"How did you know she is upset!?" Pinkie Pie Asked

"Oh it's ease-dropping on your friends not the way to find out how they feel?" Discord smirked. The rest of the Mane seven glared at him.

Discord laughed heartily while putting on a coat "Give this to Twilight next time you see her, and tell her that it will bring her closer to opening that chest." 'snap' A brightly colored present appeared on Rarity's horn. "Well I am off the meet my new partner."

"No need" came a voice from the dark everypony turned to see a black unicorn with yellow eyes coming out out the darkness. His mane was fire red with black tips. Lets just say he got the eye of a young mare.

'Bad-bmp'

Rarity felt her heartbeat quicken as she gazed at the stallion. 'He is very handsome but why is my heart beating so fast.'

"So you must be that unicorn Ash speaks highly of Shadow was it?" Discord scans over the unicorn. Shadow nodded to him and turned is attention onto the girls.

"My name is Shadow the Darkness Chaser. Ash as told many story about you all." he said in a slow but even toned "It is a pleasure to meet you Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Miss Rarity." he lingered a moment longer on Rarity than the others which only Rarity and Discord noticed.

"It was nice to meet you Shadow." Fluttershy waved

Shadow nodded and turned to Discord "I know that Ash and the Princess trust you but let's make this clear I do not trust you. If you make one step that makes me doubt you, have no problem taking apart and feeding you to the fishes." he step pass Discord and went into the chaos door.

Discord looked back at the ponies with a WTF face. "Well" he said recomposing himself "I will be back in time for the wedding and our afternoon tea Fluttershy." and he was gone.

"Was it just me or did Discord get rattled by that unicorn back there?" Applejack muttered to no one. As they headed back to town they discussed the new pony while Rarity continue to wonder on her new emotions.

Later that day Ash and Twilight returned from the Crystal Empire.

"Wow, everything is coming together." Twilight awed at the work that had been done for the wedding.

Just then Derpy landed in front of the couple. "Your invitations have been delivered plus we have all the decorations done." she said with a wide smile.

"Thank you Derpy" Ash nodded and they went back to the library.

They went inside; Lucario and Gardevoir were in the kitchen prepareing for dinner, Spike and Pikachu had the eggs in hand talking on how much fun they will have once they hatch. Ash pulled out a book and began read; his usual practice to unwind. Twilight petted Howlutious then notice a present on her table. She picked it up and read the note on top.

 _'Twilight, Discord believes that you have been down being a princess with no title_.' Well he's not wrong _'He thinks that the chest from the tree of harmony hold some answers and what ever in in this present will help you._

 _Sincerly,_

 _Your Friends_

She opened the box and found the journal that they have been keeping records of their adventures. She rolled her eyes but noticed that some pages had been marked 'What do I got to lose.' so she began to read Discords notes.

Late that night in another part of Equestria another pony fell as his magic was stripped away from him. Terik groaned as his power began to return. Spotting his next victim he quietly comes up behind.

"Terik I presume?" Discord smirked wickedly

Terik was confused but noticed who is prey really was. "Discord you're free?"

"As a bird" he sifted into a toucan.

"Then I congratulate you upon your escape" Terik bowed

"I am afraid the feeling isn't mutual" Discord snapped his fingers and chains latched onto Terik. He tried to fight Discord but his magic had yet to be fully restored.

" I might have known that you wanted Equestria al to yourself."

Discord now in a police uniform chuckled "Sorry but wrong answer."

Then red and black magic tied Terik' legs together and he fell with a thud. He turned to see a black unicorn with reddish black magic holding him down.

"Terik you are under arrest for stealing magic from ponies." Shadow said dryly he then turned to check on the other pony.

"You work with ponies now" Terik asked in amassment

Discord smiled "I do this for my friends but between you and me its mainly for Ash and Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy, you mean you are friends with these ponies?" still not getting the angle

"SURPRISE!" Discord singed as cake went everywhere

"Discord i am trying to work here" Shadow called out as cake fell on his head

Terik smirked as a plan formed in his head. "Friends aye, you must have really must have restrict yourself to be come their friend."

Discord was taken back "No I have not."

"But you have a ponysitter watching your every move huh?" Terik smiled "Believe me their so called friendships is just another form of imprisonment. He feel victim to it but he was always the sort one. Don't fall for the same trap as my brother. If you join me I can give you something worth more than friendship. Freedom."

Discord wonder for a moment but Terik continued "Once I have stripped ever pony of their magic nothing would give me greater pleasure than watching their world be turned upside down. And who better than the Master of Chaos himself. Join me and fulfill your greatness. Or is pony arran-boy is what you want."

Discord looked back and notice a picture of him with Fluttershy and one with him and Ash making funny face.

Shadow still healing the poor pony felt a sudden rush of magic.

"Sorry Shadow."

 ** _Thank Zyonzillia for his OC: Shadow_**

 ** _Please Read and Review_**


	4. Chapter 4

TR ch 4

Shadow awoke with a start. The sound of birds chirping and trees rustling in the wind gripped his attention. He could see that he was outside Phillydelphia and that the city was in total ruins. Shadow ran into town trying to find anypony. He ran and searched all over but found no one. Fear and worry began to grip at the young unicorn' heart as he saw building in pieces and once mighty monuments laid in the dust.

'Cough'

He heard a sound distant but clear. He ran to the other side of town and found gripped his heart tighter. There before him was five cages full of ponies. Each pony looked weak and helpless. Every single cutie mark was missing from their owners. Many of the young foals were crying in one cage while their mothers tried to calm them from another cage. He went up to one of the cages and notice that one of the ponies was a soldier.

"Hey LT." Shadow called out

The soldier opened his eyes and notice the black unicorn.

"Thank Celestia you are alright." he said

"What happen here? Why are you all in cages?"

The LT groaned as he dragged himself closer to the bars. Shadow final got a good look about him. He had cuts and scars up and down his body. The armor he had on was batter and scuffed. But the real injury was his front hoof. Completely smashed and was utterly useless.

"Discord came here and gathered all the unicorn ponies together and that Terik monster stole all of their magic. He then capture all of the rest of the ponies in town and drained them of their magic. Terik sent Discord to Appleuesa but he turned his attention back on us. And well you see what he will do to those who resist." he finished looking at his useless leg. Then a lone figure stood and knelt next to Shadow.

"What happened?" he spoke softly

"Discord joined Terik" Shadow said in a hushed whisper. Then he turned to Lucario

"God help us"

That morning Twilight got up bright and early. Spike made pancakes as Ash and Gardevoir sat with them at the table.

"So what that book tell yea." Ash asked eating his seventh helping of pancakes.

"A lot, Discord marked some pages in our journal that we had a test of your element to some other pony. And in turn received something from that pony. The chest is connected to the tree of harmony, the tree is connected to the elements and the elements are connected to us. That must be the connection to the chest."

"Well" Ash smiled cheerfully "After the final check ups on the wedding we can get the others with their objects and we will go see."

Twlight blushed again 'Tomorrow' she thought 'I will be getting married.' Her cheeks grew hotter as her smile got wider. Ash smiled back as the same thoughs went to his mind. 'A life with Twilight, heh, what more can I ask for.'

"Well I will see you at the tree later" Twilight beamed and hopped out of the house. Gardevoir smiled "This is so exciting" she said "They're still idiots" Pikachu muttered munching on his pancake. Gardevoir humbly threw a bottle of ketchup out the window which Pikachu followed blindly after it. Completely forgetting that they were twenty feet up.

'Damn It!' [crashing into some trash cans.] 'Stupid'

"I will be heading out too." Ash smiled and left.

"Master"

Ash turned to see Lucario "My old friend please stop calling master I feel old as it is."Ash signed

"Sorry Master but I can not find Shadow his aura seems to be out of my reach."

"If you are that concerned Lucario go and track him down. Report back to Celestia if something is out of place." Ash spoke sternly

"And what about Discord?"

"He must still be looking for Terik. Don't bother him if he is still tracking him. But if Shadow isn't there with him asked."

"Yes Master" and with that Lucario took off into the forest.

"And stop calling me Master!" Ash yelled after him.

The rest of the day was fast paced. Twilight had her dress fitting by Rarity then had to go see Fluttershy about the birds singing at the ceremony working with Vinyl and Octavia. Ash started off with checking on the cake made by Pinkie Pie and, Mr and Mrs Cake. Then he check up with Rainbow Dash on the weather for tomorrow. Saying that all will be clear Ash left to see Doctor Hooves on the flameless fireworks he had been working on. Later Ash and Twilight met up with everypony back at the library as Applejack finalized the seating charts and reception tables. After words they all went to the Tree of Harmony with their trinkets.

"All of these things have something to do with finding the keys to open the chest." Twilight explained. They each place their objects on the ground. Fluttershy' flower, Applejack' coin, Rainbow Dash' wonderbolt badge, Rarity' rainbow string, Ash' phenix pendent, and Pinkie' rubber chicken.

"I don't know Twi" Applejack said "They all look like ordinary objects to me."

"Come on Boneless!" Pinkie shook her rubber chicken "Tell us where is that key!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes "I don't think that will work Pinkie" but Pinkie launch the chicken hard missing Spike by inches and hitting the chest. The chicken transformed by magic into a key and entered the chest.

"HA Nailed It."

They each place their item on the chest and each one turned into a key. "Only one key left. The one the represents magic my element." Twilight observed

"Surely you must have help one pony with magic at some point" Rarity added

"No I have not. If I did I would have wrote about it in the journal." Twilight signed

"Hey no need to worry" Applejack smiled "We are now closer to opening it then before."

"So Discord was helping us" Rainbow Dash said in disbelief "He as his own way of helping" Fluttershy giggled

Just then Spike belched out a scroll from the princess. Twilight read it quickly.

"What's it say?" asked Ash

"It says we are need in Canterlot at once."

So Ash and Twilight took off for Canterlot. They arrived shortly and burst into the throne room. "What is the matter?" Twilight asked first then Ash "Is it about Terik?"

Celestia face fell "I put too much trust into the friendship that Discord shares with us. Discord has joined forces with Terik and betrayed the ponies of Equestria."

"What!?" Twilight yelled "I thought our friendship ment something to him? I thought he changed." sounding very hurt. Ash remained silent.

"Already he has stolen the magic of many unicorns and now as the ability to take the magic from Pegasus and Earth ponies as well."Celestia continued

"Without Pegasus to control the weather Equestria will not get the needed rain fall it needs. And if the earth ponies cant harvest the land very little will grow in this land." Cadence added "Ponies will no longer be in control of their world that power will belong only yo Terik."

"There is more." Luna "From what Shadow as told us Terik has been attacking ponies after stripping them of their magic. The entire city of Phillydelphia has been completely destroyed by Terik is evidence enough."

Twilight gasped in horror and Ash stare grew harder.

The princess came down to Twilight and Ash. "Terik is now after Alicorn magic and we can not let him have it." Celestia spoke with both wisdom and humility. "By making this sacrific can Equestria and the lands beyond can be spared from his tyranny. We must rid ourself of our magic before Terik has the chance to steal it from us!"

 _ **Next time epic battle time XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

TR ch 5

Twilight gasped as the shock overtook her. Ash eyes widened but remained unfazed. Princess Celestia sighed in despair "Yet we can not just send your magic away but rather hide it so that Terik can not find it. He knows about Luna, Cadence and Myself but he doesnt know about you or Ash."

"I will give up my magic as well" Ash said surprising everypony. "If Terik as the ability to scene magic like Discord then he will notice thar there is another alicorn in Equestria."

"Ash" Twilight muttered "But I just getting use to my own alicorn magic. How can I manage all of it?"

"We have complete faith in you Twilight Sparkle" Luna smiled. Twilight turned and took in their smiles and understanding looks.

"Ok this role will be my most difficult challenge ever but will the help of my friends.."

"I sorry Princess Twilight but you can not tell your friends about this." Celestia added "By letting you friends know this they too will be in danger of being target of Terik."

"We need to keep them safe." Ash spoke softly "But if they did know they would understand."

Twilight looked at Ash will searching eyes and sighed "Ok"

"Very well then" Celestia said "Then let us begin.

Ash, Luna Cadence, and Celestia gather round Twilight. Focusing their magic all of their eyes turned white. One by one the magic left their host into a massive ball of energy. Then the magic funneled into Twilight. To her all of that magic made it feel like her whole body was full of electricity. Soon all of the magic had entered Twilight and she could only watch as her fellow alicorns fall to the ground each without their cutie mark. Twilight ran up and held onto Ash crying slightly.

"Hey no tears. You still have a wedding to look forward too." Ash smiled

Twilight laughed and broke the hug. "I will return to Ponyville and wait for you their. In the meantime you will rest here." she popped his head lightly. He snickered "Yes ma'am" and she left the throne room.

Celestia looked out a window overlooking the land. "We will be bait for Terik. As long as he does not discover Twilight Equestria will fight another day."

But Ash had another plan. 'Terik wouldn't get near Twilight or my Family. I will see to that.'

Near Canterlot, Terik and Discord had stop a group of traveling ponies and drained them of their magic. Discord smiled wickedly but shuddered at the sudden shift in magic.

"That can't be right." he muttered

"What is it?" Terik asked tossing a pony to the side.

Discord laughed lightly "Oh nothing"

Terik glared at Discord but turned his attention back to the grand castle that is Canterlot. "Now time to take the capital city."

"Can I join you on this raid?" Discord smiled

"NO, But I might need your help to take the magic from the Princesses. Here." he handed Discord a metal of some kind.

"A gift as a sign of my gratitude." Terik smiled wickedly.

"OHH, I do love a fashion statement, hmmm that might be Rarity rubbing off on me." Discord smiled.

"Ok then I will wait on the sidelines." but Discord had the slight nagging feeling that Ash might be waiting for them.

The next day Twilight awoke but the sun had not risen yet.

'Today's the big day.' she thought. "I wonder why the sun isn't up yet" she looked at her clocked that said 7:46am.

"I don't know but if the sun isn't up neither am I." Spike yawned and went back to sleep. Twilight fell her magic spark and zapped her lightly. "Ohh Dear." She went to the window and gazed at the moon.

"Okay nice and easy." She focused and her magic lifted her up and the moon finally set. But came back, then the sun, then moon did a figure eight, the sun went east then west but settle high over the world. Back at the Canterlot Shadow and Shining Armor had reenforced the city that night. Fifty solider stood at the gate alone. Shadow gazed out looking for signs of Terik with Lucario using his aura sight. Shining Armor was helping the civilians evacuate the city.

"I sence him." Lucario said to Shadow

"Where?"

"I dont know" he focused hard but lost him. "He's gone"

"How he must be fifteen feet tall." Shadow yelled

'Whistling'

"Try again" Shadow said and went back to his binoculars

'Whistling growing loader'

"And who ever is making that whistling STOP IT!"

'Boooom!'

The courtyard exploded as Terik stood in the dust and rubble.

"Hello my little ponies."

All of the soldiers fired beams of magic and ropes to try and capture the intruder. But all they did was to feed Terik' power. One by one the soldiers feel drained of their magic. Shadow and Lucario fired their most powerful attacks. The plow struck Terik causing him to stumble and fall. The remaining soldier quickly tied ropes around him.

"We must alert the royals!" a soldier cried out as Terik broke though the ropes. "Terik as breached the caslte walls."

Lucario went in for close combat trying to weaken Terik' legs. "Shadow you must alert them. We can handle things here."

Terik roared with hate as the ponies kept on the assault. Shadow gave on last look and retreated into the castle keep. Inside Ash stood next to Celestia as Shadow burst into the throne room.

"Your majesties, Terik as breached the castle walls. We can not hold out for much longer." he panted hating himself for leaving them to fight.

"Then evcuate the last of the ponies in Canterlot and make hast to Manehatten. It will be sealed with every protection spell we have." Ash ordered

"We will delay Terik as the citizens can escape on the last train." Celestia said with a heavy heart.

"Sorry but that is not the plan"

'Bam'

Ash turned with his hoof in Celestia chest as the wind was knock out of her.

"As..Ash...Why?" she past out on the floor. Luna and Cadence were in utter shock.

"Why did you do that!?" Luna screamed

"Because she wouldn't leave." Ash said quietly as his bans covered his eyes. He turned to Shadow who gaped in surprise. "Take the princesses down to the underground train station. Their train is ready to depart, take them to Ponyville and get as many ponies out as you can. I will stay here and Fight Terik."

"Without your magic he will kill you." Cadence argued

"My aura is till strong enough to fight. I can buy you all some time to escape."

"But,But,but" Luna cried as tears trailed her face. Ash nuzzled her lovingly "I will be fine and I promise to come back." he cooed. She stared into his eyes, she turned and carried her sister on her back. "If you don't come back I will never forgive you" she cried and pulled a fire lamp and reviled a secret passage. She gave one last look at her brother before disappearing into the darkness.

Cadence hugged Ash tightly and followed after. Shadow walked to the passage way. "Take care of them" He turned to see Ash with his back turned but Shadow could see tears falling to the floor.

"My King" was his only response but knelt before a colt he thought was worth of Kingship. The door closed just as Terik burst threw the main entrance with Shining Armor and Lucario all battered and bruised in his hands. He dropped the captain and proceeded to the throne. Teri looked up to see the Princesses standing proved and tall.

"Your walls and armies have fallen now it's your turn." he approached the throne.

"HEHEHEHE"

Terik was surprised by the sudden laughter that seemed to come from every were.

"Lord Terik, I am surprised" the voice mocked "Even you should be able to tell what is real" the princesses faded into blue smoke. And there stood Ash sitting on the throne "and what is fantasy."

Terik was got off-guard by the alicorn prince but only fueled his anger.

"Where are the Princesses?!" he bellowed

"Out" Ash stood up "Of" his body began to glow blue "Your" then Ash stood in his human form with his aura winds and infused hands. "Reached" he lunched at Terik who was so surprised that he didn't react to his transformation. Ash clocked Terik in the head with a side-kick. Finally get his senses Terik fired beams of magic trying to hit the boy. Ash fired his own aura spheres to counter. Many hit but is was not enough to stop him.

''There is no magic in this pony yet he wields his own aura' Terik thought 'He must have hidden his magic with someone.'

Unknown by either Discord was looking in as the two battled on.

'Hmm, Ash is using his aura to fight. So that means Twilight as all of the Alicorn magic.' he thought.

"Enough!" Terik roared and slammed his whole body on top of Ash.

'CRACK' The sound of bones breaking echoed the battered room. Discord flenced at the sound. Ash gave a muffled scream of pain. Terik just laughed but panted slightly. Hee knew that he just shattered some ribs.

"How does it feel. The pain in your chest or the knowledge that every unicorn, pegasus, and earth pony will bow to my will. And there is nothing you can do!" Ash he pushed harder onto Ash's body making him cry in more pain.

Then a giant hand punched Terik of the young prince who gasped in air. Terik stood up and glared at none other than Discord.

"Him I was wondering when you would show your true colors." Terik arose to his feet.

"I was all for stealing magic, but hurting ponies; hurting my Friend is taking it too far." Discord stood in front of Ash who had returned back into a pony. He glanced back "I'm sorry."

"Don't feel to bad. I was going to steal your second rate magic sooner or later."

(Song from "Return of Jefar" 'Second Rate.' own by Disney. Idea from Ink Potts YouTube channel. Go and see it. I don't own it.)

I must admit,  
Your parlor tricks are amusing  
I bet you've got a bunny  
Under your hat!  
Now here's your chance  
To get the best of me,  
Hope your hand is hot!  
C'mon, clown,  
Let's see what you've got!  
You can try to slam me  
With your hardest stuff  
But your double whammy  
Isn't up to snuff  
I'll set the record straight  
You're simply out of date  
You're only second rate!  
You think your cat's a meanine,  
But your tiger's tame  
You've got a lot to learn  
About the villain game  
So for your education,  
I'll reiterate  
You're only second rate!  
Men cower at the power  
In my pinky  
My thumb is number one  
On every list  
But if you're not convinced  
That I'm invincible,  
Put me to the test!  
I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!  
Go ahead and zap me  
With the big surprise  
Snap me in a trap,  
Cut me down to size  
I'll make a great escape  
It's just a piece of cake  
You're only second rate!  
You know, your hocus-pocus  
Isn't tough enough  
And your mumbo-jumbo  
Doesn't measure up  
Let me pontificate  
Upon your sorry state  
You're only second rate!  
Zaba-caba-dabra!  
Granny's gonna grab ya!  
Alakazam-da-mus  
And this thing's bigger than the both of us!  
So spare me your tremendous scare!  
You look horrendous in your underwear!  
And I can hardly wait  
To discombobulate  
I'll send ya back and packing  
In a shipping crate  
You'll make a better living  
With a spinning plate  
You're only second rate!

Song over

Discord laid drained of his magic and feeling utterly useless.

"Heh" Terik smiled then glanced at a stain glass window. It was the one with Twilight becoming an alicorn princess.

"So there is one more princess out there." he chuckled "Not for long"

"Hey Red Face!"

Terik turned to see Ash had crawled back to the throne looking weak.

"What do you want." Terik sighed

"I want to give you this castle" Ash snickered as the pain coursed though him.

"I already have this castle" Terik turned back to the prince. Discord notice a button on the right side of the throne.

"Not like this you haven't" and he pushed the button.

The train was thundering down the tracks away from the caste. Luna, Shadow, and Cadence sat in the last car with Celestia still asleep in Luna's lap. Suddenly a burst of light came from behind them. Shadow and Cadence turned to see a horrible sight. The entire west side of Canterlot caved in and fell onto the rest of the castle. Hot tears fell as Cadence cried for her love praying for him to be alright. Shadow could barely speak he turn to Princess Luna to tell her the horror.

"Don't tell me" she said harshly. Her eyes filling with tears. "He made a promise." the tears falling onto Celestia' hair. "He will come back" The tears fell like rain on to her sister. but on her lap a single tear left Celestia' eye some how knowing that Ash had fallen.

 _ **Please leave a Review**_

 _ **Till next time.**_

 _ **Agian I own nothing. And Shout out to Ink Potts for an awsome video.**_


	6. Chapter 6

TR ch 6

After Twilight raised the sun she wondered down stairs to find Gardevoir washing the two eggs in a large tub.

"Good morning Twilight" she said cheerfully

Twilight twitched as her magic sparked. "Hhehee good morning to you too Gardevoir."

she went for a cup of coffee but threw the pot across the room hitting the other side.

"A little nervous are we?" Gardevoir chuckled

Twilight blushed as Spike came down stairs. "I'll clean it up."

Twilight sighed and went to the icebox to get some orange juice but again her magic was too much and the OJ flew threw the air straight at Gardevoir. It suddenly stopped and the juice returned into the carton.

"Are you ok dear?" she asked with concern Twilight smiled widely

"Yeah everything's ok" zap "I'm just going to take a walk." she turned and left the house leavening a be withered Gardevoir and a worried Spike. Outside the library the wedding looked perfect. Banners of Twilight's and Ash' cutie marks flapped in the wind. All of the chairs were labeled and the gazebo was all covered in flowers.

Twilight smiled warmly "Just a few more hours" she said out loud. "Maybe a bird's eye will be good." But her magic was at it again. She took off like a canon and soared hundreds of feet into the sky. Rainbow Dash was on the lookout for Terik or rain clouds when a purple flash passed her. Confused at first but a strong wind spun her off the cloud. Twilight screamed as she landed digging into the ground. Her friends gathered round.

"You ok?" Fluttershy asked

"Yes I'm ok." Twilight replied

Rainbow Dash swooped in "How did you fly that fast. You could have easily win a race against me and Ash."

Twilight remembered how weak Ash looked after his magic was drained from him. She shook the thoughts out of her mind.

"Just got a strong breeze that's all." her friend looked questionably at her.

Twilight straightened up "I am off to the Castle of the two sisters to find some rare magic before the ceremony."

"Wants some company?" Applejack offered with the other girls behind her smiling.

As much as Twilight wanted their company she knew otherwise. "No, I need to be alone for a while. But keep everypony safe. Terik is still out there." she went to fly again but decided to walk leaving her friends with some worried looks. As Twilight entered the forest a blinding light came from Canterlot. She lost her balanced and rested on a nearby tree. Gasping for breathe she placed a hoof on her heart. 'What was that?' she thought; it was as if a piece of herself was crushed.

Canterlot. The capital city of Equestria once a city of prosperity, light and happiness now rests in ruins. The west side of the castle and fallen onto the center. Ruble laid everywhere, pieces of of the towers could be spotted and remains of the throne could be made out. 'slow rumbling' 'Pow!' Terik sprang from under the ruble dusting himself off. "Hmmm, he tried to bury me under the weight of the castle. Hee, might of work if I was weaker." He raised his hand and four bubbles came out of the ground. Each one had Ash, Discord, Lucario, or Shining Armor. All were still unconscious. "They might have some use to me." he smiled evilly. Then he turned to look down on the town below. "HEHEEH HAHAHHAH!"

Back in Ponyville the rest of the mane seven were heading towards the library.

"Twilight seemed rather distress" Applejack spoke up

"Her wedding is today" Rarity pointed out

"But she seemed more like antsy rather than nervicited" Pinkie Pie added

The others agreed 'Whooo, Whoooo' They heard the train coming down the line.

"That must be Ash" Rarity expliammd but silently hoping for another chance with that black unicorn. Just as they made it to the platform they met Spike how as also waiting on the train.

"Hey guys, Ash wanted me to pick up the wedding rings from the train from Canterlot." he explained. As the train came to a stop the door burst open as a mix of light rainbow mane and midnight blue barreled out of the coach.

"How could you LUNA?!" screamed Celestia as she slammed down on Luna. Luna glared back and wrestled back. "There was nothing I could do!" she cried back.

"He is your Brother!"

"Don't you think I know that! I love him as much as YOU TIA!"

Their fight finally ended as the other ponies helped separate them. Cadence, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack held onto Celestia; while Luna was held back by Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Shadow, and Spike.

"What in the name of Equestria is going on here?!" Applejack yelled getting between the two waring princesses. They stopped fighting but trembled slightly. The others let go and stepped aside. But Cadence spoke first "Ash stayed back to fight Terik." she said sadly. The girls gasped but Spike noticed something "What happened to your cutie marks?!" he squealed. Luna and Celestia tried to fight back the tears but Cadence let them fall. Shadow stepped up "They gave up their magic so Terik couldn't take it." another gasped followed "including Ash' before Terik took Canterlot."

Silence. Deafing silence. The girls just stared with horror as their imaginations toiled their minds of Ash fighting Terik without magic.

"And" Shadow continued "Discord as betrayed us to Terik"

Tears fell as Celestia and Luna, Fluttershy with Rarity broke into sobs. Tears filled with hatred from Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Pinkie pie and Spike could not put words to describe their thoughts.

"Don't be too hard on him though" came a voice. A giant cage appeared capturing them all. They turned to see Terik and four bubbles over his head. Shining Armor, Lucario, and Discord looked battered and busied, but Ash remained unconscious.

"Discord but up a fight trying to save the prince here." Terik tost his captives into the cage laughing evilly. They rushed to Ash except Cadence who held her husband tightly thanking God that he was alive. Celestia then turned to Discord who looked away too ashamed to meet her eyes.

"Why did you help him?" she asked

Discord sighed "When Ash fought Terik I felt that he wasn't angry at my betrayal. He seemed to know why I did it. That I could be myself without restraints."

"And you gave me the means of getting Princess Twilight's magic." Terik said but was met with a aura sphere to the face. Everyone turned to see Ash with his hoof out stretched panting. "You will not hurt her." he warned. Terik rubbed his chin and notice the wedding lay out. "So that's why" he drained the last of their magic they had and pulled Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, and Lucario out of the cage. Terik opened a portal to Tartarus. "I wont be needing you anymore. Give my regards to Cyprus" and he threw them in crushing Ash' heart.

Twilight was nearing the Tree of Harmony by the ruin castle. "Ok let's try this again." she teleported to a lower part of the forest. "Yes." But teleport all over the place until she hit a tall object.

"Princess Twilight" she gazed up in dread "You have something that is mine." But again Twilight disappear back at her home. She looked through her telescope and saw Terik fire a power magic beam. Panic gripped her as she ran back inside. The spell hit with a massive explosion throwing Twilight holding Howlutious and Gardevoir holding onto her eggs and Pikachu. They landed with a thud and looked back to see the whole tree was nothing more than a burnt husk. The whole wedding decor was burned to ashes nothing was left. Books fell still on fire around them as Twilight stood up with a face that read 'Find Him and Rip Him a New One.'

She took off into the sky towards Terik and fire powerful beams of magic with nuclear results. Mushroom clouds rose from the ground from were Terik stood. But he stood up and pound the ground rising spikes. Twilight blasted through the spikes but was caught and thrown into a mountain. She opened her eyes to see Terik strike her and push her through the mountain and out the other side. Twilight teleported above him and fire a aura like sphere on top of him slamming him back to earth but she fire another beam of magic and buried him under the ground. She circled the area but Terik tossed a chunk of earth at her. She dodged and readied another beam but Terik fire one of his own. Twilight fired hers and the two collided taking out everything in between.

The two titans panted as they stared each other down.

"It would seem that we are at an impasse." Terik finally spoke "But how about a trade. All of the alicorn magic for your friends." he snapped his fingers and Ash, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Shadow, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Discord. Twilight gasped as her friends try to tell her no. She stared and each one of them shined a different color and rainbow flooded her eyes.

"I will give you all of the magic for my friends." she agreed

"No"

"As you wish" everyone was let go accept Discord

"All of my friends"

"Even after he betrayed you." Terik asked in surprise.

"Let him go."

"Very well."

Discord fell back to earth "Thank you Twilight." But Terik stepped up and took all the magic from Twilight. Soon Terik grew to that of a giant. Twilight and her friends retreated to another part of the forest.

"Why did you do that?!" Ash cried holding Twilight

"We weren't worth it" Fluttershy added

"But you were" Discord said gaining their attention "Terik trick me that he could give me something more than friendship" he pulled out his medallion "But I now know that there is nothing more valuable than the friendships you make." he then slipped the medallion on her neck which had a flash of rainbow.

"Is this the final key then?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Only one way to find out" and they all took off for the tree of harmony. Once their Twilight placed her trinket on the chest it turned into a key.

"All together now" she said and they turned their keys. The chest opened up and a powerful magic pulled them in. Then they burst out in front of Terik in their rainbow forms. Terik was most surprise. He tried to take their magic but cant.

"How! You have no magic!"

"But we do, we have the magic of friendship inside us. And you can not take that from us." The combine power of their magic drained Terik of all the magic that he took from the ponies and returned back to Tartarus. BOOOM all the magic was released across Equestria in one super rainboom. The ponies could feel their magic returnand their cutie marks returned as well. Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor and Lucario felt their power turn and opened a portal back to Ponyville.

When the mane seven turned the chest glowed again and took to Ponyville. It went into the ground and a majestic castle emerged from the chest landing point. Everypony came to see it and wondered what to do.

"HEY! Every pony we still have a Wedding to prepare!" cried Derpy and the town smiled and came together to fix up the wedding before Twilight and Ash returned.

 _ **That ends this chapter. I have a lego model of what the castle should have been but I need help on actually making it into an piece of art. If any knows an artist please or is an artist Please see my model on my Devainart at ( .com) and see if it can be turned into master piece.**_


	7. Chapter 7

TR ch 7

 _ **Waring very graphic at the end.**_

Everypony, from the simple to the Princesses themselves came to the new castle and prepared it for the wedding. Although the library the original site for the wedding was destroyed most of the supplies for the wedding had managed to survive the explosion. Doctor Hooves flameless fireworks had made it threw and Derpy placed them near the new alter. Celestia and Luna helped Mr. and Mrs. Cake move the wedding cake. Octavia and Vinyl tuned their music as Lyra, and BonBon hung some bells and flags all over the castle' courtyard. Just to name a few.

At the edge of the Everfree Forest our heroes slowly came from the battle. Everypony was tired and in need of a good night sleep. Espesaily Twilight who was asleep and being carried by Ash as they made their way back to town.

"Well that was exciting." Ash hummed

"Exciting, I say exhausting" Rarity whined "Having your magic sucked right out of you then being empowered to transform all within hours of each other. I call that Taxing work."

"At least it's all over." Fluttershy added

"Yes Sir." Applejack yawned "Now we can call it a day and get some shut eye."

The other ponies nodded in agreement then looked at Twilight.

"Ahh, she looks so peaceful." Pinkie Pie sighed

Rainbow Dash groaned "She gets to sleep on the way and we still have to walk back to town."

Then Discord snapped his fingers "I could give you all a ride" each one of them sat in a saddle. It felt somewhat reversed. As Discord carried them Shadow sat behind Rarity whispered into her ear. "Hey after we get back to Ponyville would care to have lunch with me?"

Rarity blushed and Spike heard it. "I would love to."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Spike cried out in heart break but since he was on the tail end of Discord no one heard.

"Why do I have the nagging suspicion that we are missing somethin?" Applejack called out.

"You know I feel the same thing" Ash agreed "but what?"

'achoo'

They all looked to see Twilight still asleep...

...

...

...

...

"THE/OUR WEDDING!"

They landed in the center of town and split into Rarity and Fluttershy carried Twilight to Rarity', Ash was taken by Applejack and Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, Discord, Spike, and Shadow went to find the other ponies in town.

Twilight awoke to find herself have her mane brushed and washed.

"Why are you washing my mane?" she questioned

"Your wedding is today!" they said franticly

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry we will have your mane ready sortly." Rarity said as they worked on her mane. "Say Twilight I can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

Rarity looked over at Fluttershy and she nodded

"We had feelings for Ash at one point"

"Oh" Twilight said surprised

"But we have dealt with them and we don't want to get in between you and Ash. But I thought it would be best to get that out of the way." Rarity said

Twilight turned to Fluttershy "What about you?"

"I did like as but now he's more of a brother than a lover."

Twilight gazed at the mirror as her mane and the dress. She looked like a million bits.

She smiled and blushed at the thought of Ash seeing her.

"I about to start a life with him girls." and they smiled warmly.

Meanwhile Ash was groomed and had his mane straightened.

"How dod you feel Ash?" Applejack asked

"Nerves beyond words.." Ash muttered

"Come on you are marrying Twilight the most organized pony on earth." Rainbow chuckled

"Yeah" ash sighed with a smile growing on his face. The girls smiled too but Applejack had to get something off her chest.

"Hey Ash," she said mildly " Did you ever at one point like us more than friends besides11Twilight?"

Both Ash and Rainbow stared at her as a blush burned them all.

Then Ash smiled warmly "At times I did feel something for each of you." They blushed a deeper red. "I still and always hold each of you in my heart." he put his tuxedo and his special cuffs. "Why?"

Applejack chuckled nervous "Well I did have a crush on you fall a while but I more I got to now ya I say you more as another brother."

Ash turned to Rainbow Dash "And You?"

Rainbow Dash blushed hard "Well.. I.. You.. See," she stuttered "I still really like you Ash" she muttered her entire face was flushed

Ash laughed softly and nuzzled her "I know" he turned to look at them both "I can never repay you any of you for the life you gave to me. I love each and every one of you in a way. But I love Twilight I will alway love her. And Rainbow Dash you will find your special some pony."

The girls smiled and nodded finally getting their feelings known and understood.

At the castle Ash stood at the alter with Shadow and Shining Armor as his best colts. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all wore their best dress as bridesmaids and Discord worth his best too up next to Luna. Lucario and Gardevoir sat in the front row holding their eggs. Luna sat next to them silently crying tears of joy. Everypony looked their best. The trumpets sound Ash straightened up as he turned. There coming down the isle was Twilight and her farther. She wore a simple white gown with gold trim around the lace. Her mane was slightly curled and with her crown on top. The sight of her took her breathe away. Twilight saw Ash in a simple tux but he had straightened his hair which made her smile. Twilight the stood next to him. She turned and her father kissed her cheek and went to sit next to his wife. Celestia then took the stage.

"Mares and Gentlecolts. We are gathered here today to witness the union between my most faithful student Twilight Sparkle and my adopted brother Ashton Ketchum the Third. For nearly two seasons since my sister Princess Luna returned and the appearance of Ashton. Their bond as been strong, tested, and without any doubt become a inspiration to us all. I take that the future couple have written their own vows."

Twilight smiled and pulled out a note card. "Ash from the moment I meet you I had feelings for you. As time went on those feelings only grew. You do stupid things that make me worry but you do it to help any pony no matter what. I now stand before you as one of the luckiest mares in the world. I will love you now and forever."

Some of the ponies cried at the heart felt speech. Ash then pulled out his note card.

"Twilight when I came to this world I was nerves and honestly scared. You took me in. You became my first friend I ever had. Over time I become drawn to you, everyday the moment I saw your face brought joy to my life. I have to say that I am an idiot that it took me so long to understand my feeling but I found them out. I love you Twilight and Now I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

More ponies cried as Ash ended his vows.

Ash and Twilight smiled at each other "I pledge my love and being to thee from now to the end of eternity." Those words sparked as love filled the room.

"If there is any reason these two should not be wed speak know or forever hold his peace." Celestia actually glared at the gathering as if to dare them to test their bond "And now by the power invested in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Twilight and Ash kissed, the flameless Fireworks took off as the setting the sky alight. The crowd cheered at the union. Gardevoir and Lucario smiled but then their eggs hatched, a green Riolu and a blue Ralts. They cried out in joy of their new family. The reception was a smashing success. Every pony danced played and sang the night away.

[Lyric] Keke Palmer – We Are Lyrics – Ice Age 4

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family

So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just a hang and no shame  
We both do what we want to

Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we…

Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

(Family)  
(We are, we are)  
We are, we are family

That night up in the tallest tower Ash and Twilight went to their suite for the night.

"Ash I have a gift for you" she muttered as she finished cleaning up. "What is that?" Ash asked back

She stood in front of him and cast a spell. They opened their eyes to see them in their human form wearing only underwear. Ash was very surprised.

"What.. how..?" but Twilight put a finger to his lips

"This will be our first night together Ash and I want you to have that special moment in your original form. so I found a spell to turn us human just for a while."

Ash kissed her and fell on top of her on the bed. They kissed for over a minute while they held each other.

They broke the kiss and gasped a little. "But Twilight I don't have anything to give to you." Twilight blushed redder than ever. "I want you Ash. Plus if all goes well you will give me the best thing of them all."

At first Ash was confused but caught on. He blushed as well.

"Little Twilly's" he snickered

"Or little Ashy's " she smiled and rubbed his nose with her own. They kissed again and the two became of one sharing that bliss of passion. Their lives for them will be full of light, love, and hope for a bright future.

(Sorry Everypony but let's just end it there and let your minds do the rest.)

New story

275 years later...

The alarms sounded as the gate was breached. Ponies ran down metal catwalk both away and towards the sounds of gun fire. A small faded blue unicorn filly with a messy amber mane ran as fast as she could towards the main lab station. The sounds of howls and gun fire rain behind her. She enter passed the blast doors and the guards sealed the lab. The lab had many computers and data collection units. You could feel the electricity and magic building. But in the furthest point from the door stood a tall purple mirror that looked very old and tattered.

"What is the status of the mirror!" cried a cream earth pony with melon green mane. She wore a commanders uniform with a flag of light blue with seven blue strips and six white strips but had a corner all blue with the Celestia and Luna' cutie marks.

A grey earth pony with a white mane turn to the commander "It is ready ma'am. But we will have one shot at this."

The commander pushed a com "White leader, what is your status?"

"They had taken the main gate and the upper levels. We have sealed the rest of the civilians up in the farm layout. I don't know how long thy can hold out but the rest of the STABLE is lost."

"Anything on the enemy?" she asked

"All we know that they ..(HOWL). Son of a ..(machine gun fires).. Fall back! Fall AUGHHHHH!"

"Lieutenant!" the commander yelled into the mic.

"Attention all ponies!" the commander called out "The enemy as taken the STABLE. All military ponies protect lab station 3A at all cost."

The small filly gazed at the door and checked her hoof-pad on her arm which held a book tightly.

"The portal is ready" cried out a scientist

"Open it."

The machines roared with life giving the mirror power. The mirror sparked and arced but a blue portal open before them.

'Bang'

Everypony turned to the door. Another bang as the door gained a blow. Everypony but the small filly raced to the door.

"Hold them off." the commander grunted as the door bucks from the assault. Shethen turned her attention to the young filly "What are you waiting for...(Bang) GOOO!"

'Ok this is it. No turning back. I will change history, Iw will prevent the assassination of Twilight Sparkle Ketchum.' she jumped through and was gone. The commander smiled as tears ran down her face. She fire a beam of magic and destoryed the computers and the mirror.

"BOOM!"

The door burst in and large black and grey wolves with iron claws slashed down everything it their sight. Many ponies laid dead as their blood spread over the floor. All but the commander felt death' cold but inviting hoof. The wolves prepared for the final strike snarling their blood soaked teeth. The commander glared at them reading her magic.

"Enough!" came a voice. The other wolves rose onto their hind legs and saluted the new comer. The new wolf was light grey but wore a black military outfit with a ceremonial hat and some medals from some battles long fought. Rank must have been a Colonel

"Report" he said with a hint of displeasure.

"All the data and the device it self as be destroyed but was opened long enough for some one to have gone through."

The colonel snared and pulled a gun out and shot the wolf in the leg. He fell whimpering at the wound. Then the colonel turn his attention and gun back to the pony.

"Now will you tell me the name of the pony how went in there or do I have to cut it out of you." he smiled his white fangs sent shivers down her spin but smiled all the way.

"You will lose the war now. We will have our vengeance."

'BANG!'

"Salvage anything worth rebuilding the mirror and kill everpony left in the STABLE." the colonel ordered and turned and left. The bullet pierced her heart as the pain ripped her open. She fell with a thud but could clearly see the swastika on the wolf's sleeve before letting death take her.

THE END?

This begins the next story.

World War Pony


End file.
